shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake vs Barret: The Flame Rages On!
It was rather an interesting month for the Silver Wind Pirates. They recently recruited the Weapon Master Ninja Shadoukira, the Burning Spirit Youth Dan Ross, and the Gunslinging Merc Maverick. In the middle of a city, Barret was sitting on a bench, bored out of his mind. He would ocassionally check out a woman's butt, other then that, it was pretty boring for him. 'Barret: '''Man! I'm soooo bored! I can't believe that I have to collect the supplies. (Flashback!) ''All of the Silver Winds gathered in a huddle. They all looked to their captain, waiting for the game plan. 'Corey: '''Alright, this is how it's going down. Since we'll be here for a few days, we need supplies. ''Everyone groaned. Corey sighed and continued on. 'Corey: '''So, that means we'll have to draw straws, again. ''Everyone groaned again as Corey pulled out the straws. He then placed all the square pieces of paper into a box. Then all of the Silver Winds drew straws. after the process was done, Corey continued. 'Corey: '''Alright, Whoever's Color of straw gets called, has to get the supplies. ''Corey then reached into the box and drew the black square. Corey: Black! Barret looked at his straw, then he looked back at Corey, furious. 'Barret: '''Bullsh**! This was rigged. '''Corey: '''You know Barret, all you do is fight and get drunk. You never really do anything at all. '''Barret: '''Yeah right! '''Corey: '''Do you want to get kicked off the ship again? ''Barret crossed his arms in defeat. The drawings continued for quite a while. (End of Flashback) 'Barret: '''The thing was so rigged and everyone knew it. ''Meanwhile Nova was wondering the town alone while Leo was walking with Scarlett, Silver and Tarakudo. Primo and Bane where also wandering off into different places. Leo and Scarlett were trying to cheer Silver up while Tarakudo was keeping them from going too far with their practical jokes, Drake however was wandering through the fruit stalls looking for certain fruits, he wandered over the pineapple's but felt a sudden flashback, he shivered and backed away from the pineapples slowly. 'Drake: '''Damned pineapples . . . theyre the real Devil fruits . . . nearly killing me . . . stupid pieces of cr~ '''Market salesman: '''CRABS GET YA FRESH CRABS!! '''Drake: '''Hmmm . . . maybe I should have lobster . . . ''Meanwhile Barret was walking through the crowd as he saw the salesman doing his thing. He noticed that there was a special sale on the crabs, so the Silver Wind went to the stall. Drake however had left with a lobster and was now looking at the sword's on display, he was quite disturbed by the pineapple's so he had decided to look at blades instead. 'Drake: '''Excuse me, how much is this Blade? '''Weapon's Merchant: '''Ahh Fine choice that, the blade is a common broadsword, usually carried by the strongest of people, it is a two handed weapon and does a reasonable slash through almost anything! '''Drake: '''I said how much is this blade. . not try and advertise it to me. '''Weapon's Merchant: '''Hehe sorry, that would cost 22,000 but for you I would cut it down to only 21,999!! ''A small teardrop appeared on the back of Drake's helmet as he just blankly stared at the salesman, 'Drake: '''Your an idiot. ''Barret arrived at the meat vendor and browsed at the wares. He smirked as he found some snow crabs. 'Barret: '''How much is for thirty snow crab? '''Vendor: '''Hmm... for a nobody such as yourself, 40,000. '''Barret: 40,000!!!!!!! '''Forget this... ''Barret left the stall and looked around. Just then, he spotted a large figure clad in black armor. Barret's curiosity grew, so he decided to pull out his list. He scrolled down the list of the people he wanted to fight until he got to one specific name. 'Barret: '''If it isn't Drake the Dragon. ''While Drake walked away from the salesman he seemed to stand out amongst all the civilians, I mean, who else is larger than the average person and wears black armor. Drake was thinking to himself. 'Drake: '''Man . . . all the people here try to rip you off . . . . It's beyond ridiculous . . . where should I go next . . ''Barret went up to Drake, cracking his knuckles in the process. He took in a great amount of air and pointed at the Dark Night. '''Barret: '''I wanna fight you! Category:Stories